I Can't Be Just Friends
by Catwoman18603
Summary: Ron and Hermione shipper...Ron confesses his love to Hermione...will she except? Find out inside.


**I Can't Be Just Friends Anymore**

**A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you like this new song fic it is a Ron and Hermione story only. The song is by Rushlow and the characters are all JK Rowling's creation. The only thing I own is the plot. Enjoy and Review!  
**

The door bell rang. _Who on earth could that be?_ thought Hermione. Wrapping her bathrobe around her she walked to the door. There at the door with the rain still coming down in rivets on his face stood Ron. He looked and smelled like he had been drinking again. He had been doing that alot recently and Hermione didn't know why. _Come to_ _think of it_, she mused, _he had been doing that since she had resumed her relationship with Victor again._ Hermione sighed and opened the door wider to allow Ron entrance into her apartment. Ron smiled as he passed her and immediately headed for the bathroom.

After getting cleaned up and relatively dry Ron sat in Hermione's living room once again thinking about what a remarkably stupid asshole he had been to her the other day when she had announce that she and Krum had gotten back together. As much as he hated Krum for taking Hermione away he realized that if she was going to honestly be with Victor then he couldn't be with her. Ron got up from the sofa and headed to Hermione's room. He knocked lightly on the door and heard a statement to proceed. Cautiously he opened the door and stepped inside. "Hermione?" he asked, Hermione's head turned and looked at him "Yes, Ron." Ron's heart stopped and a lump found it's way to his throat. "I just realized something" he said. Hermione looked concerned "what is it?" A tear rolled down Ron's cheek and he slowly brushed it away before saying "I can't be your friend anymore" Hermione looked astounded "What?!" Ron sadly smiled and sat on her bed "Just listen...I...uhh...wrote a song for you." Hermione put down the brush she hadn't realized that she had picked up and faced Ron. "Go on then " she said.

**This might come as quite a shock**

**But I've given it a lot of thought**

**This thing that's come between us can't be ignored**

**I've taken all I've can**

**This is where it's gotta end**

**Cause I can't be your friend anymore**

**And I can't be accused**

**Of not being there for you**

**How many nights have you shown up at my door**

**I hope you understand**

**That this wasn't in my plans**

**But I can't be your friend anymore**

**(Chorus)**

**And it's killing me to know you**

**Without having the chance to hold you**

**And all I want to do is show you**

**How I really feel inside**

**You can run to me**

**You can laugh at me**

**Or you can walk right out that door**

**But I can't be your friend anymore**

**So baby now it's up to you**

**Do I win or do I lose**

**Will my heart fly or lie broken on the floor**

**Well take me as I am**

**Cause I want to be your man**

**But I can't be your friend anymore**

**(Chorus)**

**And it's killing me to know you**

**Without having the chance to hold you**

**And all I want to do is show you**

**How I really feel inside**

**You can run to me**

**You can laugh at me**

**Or you can walk right out that door**

**But I can't be just friends anymore**

**We can't be just friends anymore**

By the end of the song Hermione was in tears, not because Ron couldn't carry a tune, but because she had always hoped that he felt that way about her but was never quite sure. Ron saw the tears on her face and leaned over to wipe them off but as he was pulling away, Hermione caught his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. Slowly she moved closer and when their faces were only a few centimeters apart she smiled and said the three words Ron had wanted to hear from her for quite a while. "I love you" she said and pulled him into a long kiss. Tears of joy ran down both of their faces as they pulled away from each other. And something changed forever between two of the most famous people of the Wizarding World.


End file.
